Social networking, websites and other services allow individuals to interact with other people via the Internet and other electronic communication channels. For instance, social networking can be used by companies for marketing and customer service. Companies that utilize social networking often plan and schedule content to be posted to their social media properties well in advance of the publication date. The time window between post creation and publication (posting) can range from a few hours or days to a few weeks or more. During, this time window, external events that are relevant to the scheduled posts may occur unexpectedly and unpredictably. In many cases, the content author will wish to review the scheduled posts before they are published to ensure that the posts are appropriate in light of these external events. Therefore, there is a need for techniques for automatically flagging scheduled posts and bringing these events to the attention of the content author.